Fairy Tale
by He Fell For Fiction
Summary: Princess Mirajane of the Tartaros kingdom has come of age is now to be married to a proper suitor. Upon that day, she was arranged to be married to Prince Edwardson of the Fairy Tail kingdom. Upon her arrival to the kingdom, she notices herself start to fall for Edwardson's twin sister, Erza.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

"This isn't much really," Levy mused as she dusted stray specks of dirt from the rusted sword handle she gingerly held in her hand, the filth staining her once pristine white cotton gloves. "No stamps showing it to be the work of a certain smith's. For all we know this is merely from a battle fought by the known kingdom that once stood near here.

"What have to find something, "I mutter, "and you of all people would know this place has to exist."

"Perhaps, but one can't construct their theories on the accountings of their own ancestors," she sighs.

We had dedicated the last three years of our careers digging and going through the land with a fine-toothed comb. We searched for a lost kingdom; evidence of a monarch that had history pass by him. So far we had come up with mostly graves of those who did not have a monument for their kin and weapons of war. Most of the weapons seemed to have come from the kingdom kilometers away from where we dug was due to the stamps placed on them.

Many now think where we are was merely marshland d or even a cemetery for the kingdom, made to bury those who had died during times of famine or disease. I reject those assumptions. It was an annexed artifact found in my archeologist of a father's study. He had found the crossbow bolt buried into a breastplate of a knight. It was from the sixteenth century, it coming to a point like a jerkin and not being a simple curved plate used in fifteenth-century armor. He had found it where we dug today. He believed there was another story than a mere war fought by already known kingdoms. That was due to the odd stamp on the inside of the armor. It looked quite odd. It was simpler than most seals. It looked like a flame to me. My dad always thought this was a lead to finding a new kingdom. I feel the same now.

Levy also became another hope along with my father's discovery. After my father telling me of the fateful dig, I became even more entrenched in middle-age history than I already was. By the time I was in college, I was dead set on furthering my father's exhibition. I met Levy at a lecture; I was going for my studies and she came out of interest. She started college with the idea of becoming an English teacher but changed her major to archeology and medieval history. She became a spark due to the casual mentioning that her ancestor had been a librarian of a castle's personal collection. She mentioned a kingdom I had never heard of and have failed to find works on. Fairy Tail was its name. The name was absurd and I thought she had been bluffing until she came forth with an old journal. It was held by threads and the pages were worn and colored by age. It was the entries of a woman named Levy. I later found the woman was Levy's namesake. She talked of an aloof princess, a bookish and poetic prince, and a princess who was to marry said prince. The librarian befriended the princess who just arrived. Levy never let me read the last entries. She also was able to help me figure that the seal was actually a fairy with a tail, hence the name of the kingdom.

Fairy Tail was in the midst of a merger between another kingdom it seemed, for having a princess arrive would be peculiar unless she was a prisoner. Yet, I don't think a prisoner would be allowed into the library. What it made me note was the kingdom close to where we were had had two princesses. One who at some point went missing; she was the eldest child of the king of the Tartaros kingdom.

"One can't reject a primary source," I retort after a moment. She waves me off, returning to logging our findings.

"Point taken, but how can there be any gain of finding another population?"

"If we figure out how they fell, it can possibly lead to figuring out how Tartaros rose to power. They suddenly seemed to control half of the once thriving continent of Fiore. That can't just happen!"

"How could this kingdom existing answer that?" She interrogates.

"It could change the timeline of history," I exclaim.

"History doesn't change. It's made and discovered," Levy hums.

"Oh suck it," I mutter.

Suddenly one of the diggers run into the tent we were in. "Doctor Heartfilia! Ms. McGarden! We found something!" He loudly declared.

We dropped everything and sprinted to the square where he was digging. I see several others gently brushing the dirt off of an object. Peering in and actually taking it in, I see this wasn't supposed to be here.

"This is…"Levy gasps as she climbs down to get a closer look.

"I don't think I've seen something like this," I gape.

* * *

"It's a grim day," Queen Juliet sighed as she started off at the garden from her throne.

"How is that so, my lady?" King Laurence smiled. "Our daughter is now of age!" He leaped from his throne, jeering like a jester, but no servant dare chuckle. "She may find a husband! We must find a fitting man." He rubbed his chin, fingers noting the slight stubble. "Maybe she could marry the Middle Eastern prince, Prince Ali? A far away land as an ally could gain us imports from foreign countries."

"He's an arrogant flap-mouth," Juliet whispered, no one catching her bitter tongue. She followed up with a rejection of, "he's too young. Their coming of age is years younger than ours. Besides, his uncle is more likely to gain the throne due to the questionable circumstances of Prince Ali's conception."

Laurence huffed. "How about Prince Laxus from Raven Tail?"

"He's hardly a prince; he's more of a brute. Besides, they're fighting a losing battle against Fairy Tail. They would use our resources to up their cause."

"Ah! Fairy Tail! The prince is of age and I hear he is a gentle and honorable man," Laurence told.

"Well yes. He is Edward's son," Juliet agreed.

"Exactly. He honors his father and from words, he's looking for a wife currently." Laurence sat back down on his throne. He rubbed his fingers over the purple velvet on the armrests.

Juliet sighed dismissively, knowing that she had little place to protest in this case. Fairy Tail was strong, and it would allow them to rule over the hills framing their kingdom, and for Mirajane's interest to be peaked, the boy was one desired by many princesses alike. Even the young girls working as merchants, servants and farmers had found the boy a sight to behold. His father was the same twenty years ago. He and his brother Ivan could've had any woman they desired. Edward almost had Juliet, and many found her beautiful for lasting youth and her sapphire blue eyes she had passed on to all her children. Fairy Tail's army was also strong, almost stronger than Tartaros' kingdom. It could be join or be overthrown.

"Yes, if he'll take her," Juliet whispered to her husband.

"Why would he not? She had eyes more brilliant than the importing sea. The always mused Shakespeare could not find someone more divine. After all, she is your daughter, Juliet." He chuckled gently, amused that his wife retains the name of the fictional Capulet. He always felt like County Paris when she was being courted by Edward many decades ago. Yet time came and Juliet had the place of Rosaline. She was disregarded for a new love. Now she was his Juliet, minus the tragedy.

"At least, you amuse yourself," Juliet sighed and placed her hand on his.

"You slay me!" He grinned and pulled her hand up to his lips, him kissing the back of it. "Don't you know how risky a game it is to kill the king? My madam, you're in check!"

"May I say 'mate' as well?" She laughed and she kissed his lips. As chapped lips molded to her soft ones, Laurence's callused fingers brushed the porcelain cheeks graced by autumn's coolest color. The color allowed warmth to radiate into his nerve-killed thumb, severed from certain caresses due to an age-old oath to a man who has yet passed but the swear still was tucked in that skin. Laurence also held the secrets of Juliet's body, but those nectar words brought alive touch instead of killing it and blood to rush and not to spill. His soul mixed with hers in this kiss, more binding than any blood oath.

The part from the physical vow was an annoyance. The crash of opening doors as a servant marched in. "Lady Mirajane is on her way, your Majesties!"

"Thank you, Marcel," Laurence sighs, dismissing the bowing man. The servant left quietly, and barely a moment later. A woman with silvery white hair and a face glowing with youth stepped into the throne room. She wore an imported silk dress with floral designs embroidered with gold thread. They contrasted beautifully with the emerald green silk of her dress. Her head bowed slightly as she spoke. "You wanted to speak with me, father?" Mirajane asked quietly, cutting to the chase, knowing pleasantries would just be ignored.

"We would like to wish you a happy birthday, dear," Juliet chimed.

"Thank you, mother," Mirajane replied kindly. Though, this was not a happy day. She knew what was now in store for her. She was to marry a man of her father's choosing and bare kids until she produced a male heir. She felt that there had to be more to life than that.

"Now, you know that entails new responsibilities. Soon we'll be picking your fiancé," Laurence announced.

We'll? Yeah, you and the prince or king you pick. You'll choose him, then he has to choose me, Mirajane mentally retorted; she would never talk back like that.

"Yes father," Mirajane breathed, making sure to put no attitude in her tone.

"Good!" Laurence clapped his hands together and stood. He walked out, several servants following suit. "Mard Geer! Send a message to King Edward and say I wish to have Edwardson and Mirajane meet. Come what may and create marriage I pray!"

"As you wish," Mard Geer mumbled and walked out slowly, eyes lingering as he passed Mirajane. He always seemed malicious. He was a scribe, often writing and copying documents, contracts, and letters for Laurence. He knew so many secrets. He could do so much damage, and he knew that. Now he was going to write the letter to seal her fate. A fate she could not see anyone wanting.

Mirajane shivered as the doors shut behind Laurence with a thundering click. Upon the door closing, Juliet stepped towards her daughter and pulled her close. "Oh, my darling…"Juliet knew this was a life her child dreams not of. Lisanna did not possess doubts, but Lisanna and Mirajane were two different women.

"There's no need to pull me to your bosom as if I'm a child who fell from a tree and now weeps," Mirajane sighed. The scent of flowery oils and the incense burnt at the cathedral filled her nostrils. Her mother was a religious woman. The small had been smoked into all her clothing and the perfumes were made by the queen herself. She was of royal class, but she had at times the mannerism of a commoner. She tried to teach that to her kids so that they may more understand those they ruled. Sadly, that gave Mirajane her rejection of her duties of a princess, even if the girl submitted and followed them.

"Yet you do not push me away," Juliet teased. Why would she? She enjoyed the sweet scents. They had always made her feel safe.

"I fear that men will me not worthy to be their bride," the princess sighed. Her father would be livid if she failed to get a man to want her hand.

"Nonsense!" Juliet brushed aside the hair that got in the way of her daughter's eyes and pressed to her lips to her forehead. "A man would have to be lame to not see your beauty as worthy his hand."

"What if he is not worth mine?" Mirajane inquired.

"Your father would never pick a man not worthy of you," Juliet promised.

It took less than two days for King Edward to reply. For the next fortnight, the two kings exchanged letters until Laurence finally gave news to his wife. "He wishes for her to travel to Fairy Tail to get to know Edwardson," Laurence announced to Juliet.

"She's never left the kingdom," Juliet chirped.

"Well, there's an exception right now," he cut. "Now, tell her the good news!"

"Why must I handle the important matters?" Juliet sighed as she got up.

"I am picking her future husband; you're just telling her and helping her prepare to leave."

Juliet cracked a smile. "My point exactly, dearest." She left before Laurence could give a rebuttal. He was a good man usually, but he had tunnel vision when it came to the kingdom. It was a pity Mirajane was now put in the dark and ignored when it came to the future of Tartaros.

She peered around the halls as she walked towards Mirajane's chambers. The day had just come, dawn in full swing and midday not for hours. Upon walking in, she saw Mirajane sitting at her mirror. Sunlight glinted off the silver brush held in the girl's—though Mirajane was technically a woman now—unmarred hands. "Mira-"

"I knew it was a matter of time, mother. Which kingdom will I be going to?" The girl didn't look at her mother directly.

"You're treating this like the gallows," Juliet laughed, her voice flat.

"I want to fall in love. Not get married." Mirajane moaned, "wasn't the idea of marriage for love and not money and power?"

"I love your father," Juliet argued. "You'll be meeting the prince first. Love might blossom in your time there." Juliet moved closer. "You'll be going to our neighboring kingdom of Fairy Tail."

"Edwardson is the prince's name, right?" Mirajane interrogated.

"Yes. He's a spitting image of his father. He's honorable and smart. He's not a bad warrior, either," she hummed, snatching the silver comb clip from the dresser. She pulled back the bangs her daughter always had in her eyes and tucked the cob in her hair to keep them back. She arranged the threads of gold over her daughter's head. "He's your best suitor around here darling. Unless you desire a king?"

"Oh no!" Mirajane cried, the idea making her stomach churn. King's only married princesses under a special case. Usually to replace their spouse who got too old for their tastes. "I'd rather a man more my age."

Juliet chuckled at her daughter's reaction, escalating to a giggle when she saw her eldest child pout. "Aren't you a little too old to pout like a child denied sugar?" She twisted Mirajane's hair and wound it into a neat bun. She grabbed the hair stick she had given her daughter for her birthday. The body was silver, but the end that held a pink pearl was gold. "You're a woman now, darling," she whispered, suddenly serious. She smiled gently and tucked a small lock of hair behind Mirajane's ear. "A beautiful one at that."

Mirajane smiled at her mother. "You're just saying that because I'm your child."

"Oh no. I wouldn't like to you." She looked down at Mirajane. "Oh how I'll miss you." Juliet hugged her daughter close.

"Time will fly, I'm sure," Mirajane sighed.

"But if this works out, I could never see you again," Juliet mourned.

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Hope darling. Hope and pray. God has a plan for you. Don't forget that." Juliet pulled a golden chain with an emerald cross on it from a pocket in her dress. "Here's something to give you some security." She put it on around her daughter's neck.

"Thank you, mother," Mirajane smiled.

"Enjoy your time out of the kingdom." She kissed Mirajane's forehead before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this took a century to update. I forgot that I had published this story. Which is odd, saying this is the story I've worked the hardest on ever. I mean, I have is outlined and I know how I want to end it. Hopefully, I'll get chapter three up soon. And I'm sorry if they are any errors. My coffee-driven mind sometimes misses things.**

* * *

Edwardson stared out the stained glass window of his father's throne room as the man spoke. His father's words rang in his ears. "I have found another princess. I advise you take initiative and try to find something in worth in this one. I'd like one of you kids to find someone to marry before age twenty," Edward scorned. Though, the man had some reason to be so cold. He knew it was a matter of time that his father would find another girl. For two years it had been one after the other. The girls were all so…the same. They all bored him. He rejected going for engagement. At first, Edward cared not, but as time wore on, he had lost his patience.

The king had two kids that seemed to be unable to get betrothed. Even though his daughter had beauty and grace and his son had wit and dashing good looks. He could see why a shrew like Erza was hard to get a man to marry, but Edwardson…why would the boys be so idiotic to reject what he had been shown? All princesses Edward had picked were gorgeous and quiet.

Edwardson nodded once at his father. "I'll try my best, sir," he replied in what he and Erza called their "bad actor" voice. It was flat and held no emotion; it was surprising the audience they used it on worked. He felt his father's eyes on him, seeing his posture. He knew he was formal and tense. His eyes fell from the beautiful hills to his folded hands. He stood up as if he had a rod in place of his spine. That was how he always stood around his father when they were alone. He kept quiet around his father and silently rebelled with not marrying. It was Erza who showed blatant opposition of her roles so outwardly, that father had almost completely given up on her and allowed her to run her course. Though, unlike her brother's opposition, her ways brought gain to Fairy Tail. He knew her ways of living would be killed by the clutches of a ring on her finger. It would be like a chain on a wild dog.

"You're dismissed. Return to your studies," Edward ordered.

"Yes, father," Edwardson parted. He turned away and walked out. He walked to the library. The tutor, a man named Hikibi, sat with Erza, Edwardson's twin sister. His sister was basically his female counterpart. They both had scarlet red hair, given to them by their mother and silvery brown eyes that captivated anyone who looked into them. They held passion, but they had different passions.

He stood back a moment to study the tutor he had known since the age of twelve. He saw the way the man gawked at Erza when she did not look. The man was cursed like all men, though. She had no interest in those who looked. He understood the situation she was in. One loses interest in desires when many come your way. He wanted to know love so he could improve himself. Could he not fall in love with one girl?

He cleared his throat as he moved closer. Hikibi became flustered with embarrassment. He slipped to Edwardson the arithmetic problems Erza was already working on. Fye. He hated this part of learning. He sunk down into his seat, briefly looking around before grabbing his quill and dipping it into the coal black ink. Though it bled brown. Even unwritten words had a second meaning.

"What did father want?" Erza asked quietly. The woman was quiet outside of her chores and "hobbies."

"We will be having another princess coming to stay with us," he informed, studying his writing utensil with much more interest than he showed the numbers scrawled on the parchment in front of him.

"He'll catch on eventually." She shot him a glance; a warning. He knew it was a matter of time before he lost his right to choose. His throat tightened at the thought. The woman he could end up with if that happened…

"Work!" Hikibi snapped.

"I'll just pray that this one is something." He went to working, the click of the quill hitting the surface below the paper filling the silence.

"To be in your shoes." Erza put her quill down and got up. "I'll be returning to my training, Hikibi." She left quickly. Edwardson always wondered what husband Erza would pick if she could. Possibly a high-ranking knight?

He glanced at the paper she left, the ink on the last problem still wet. He knew the answers would all be right. The woman had the temper and curiosity of a child, but she had a knack for numbers years past anyone he knew besides Hikibi and the librarian.

Mirajane arrived at Fairy Tail around noon. As her carriage rode through the royal city, Magnolia, she saw how bustling with life it was. It was in full swing with merchants and buyers, street performers, and beggars, authoritative guards and she swore she saw a thief in the crowd. She hardly saw this part of life; the life for those not in the higher parts of society. It was sobering to her. Fate was funny; putting her in a life of fortune from day one.

People gawked and crowded around the carriage. Mirajane wanted to greet them, but her guards moved in and shooed off the people. The sight held her gaze until she neared the castle. Her eyes scanned the gates. They were made of lustrous ebony stones along with pure white-washed ones. The structure was the same metal used to make siege cannons. The gate took over six men to open, yet there were guards still posted by it. It was such measures like this that made her wonder if there to keep evil out or to lock it in. What kind of king could dwell behind these gates?

She clutched the cross her mother gave her tightly, hoping to gain strength from it. She longed for her mother's warmth and love, cool metal sucking the warmth from her dainty fingers.

A servant helped her out of the carriage. The light of the noon sun was blinding as it reflected off of the polished black stones. She barely could see the man approaching her. To her, he was a silhouette illuminated by the sun as if he were a saint. She was fascinated by the sight until the man became clear upon a passing curtain of cotton blocked the harsh eye like the cups put on candles to snuff out flames. It was no angel, but a mere servant. He hung back and bowed as a young girl approached Mirajane.

"W-welcome to the Fairy Tail kingdom, Princess Mirajane," the girl whispered as she bowed. Her hair was a blue even more striking than Mirajane's own eyes, but it was matted, stuck in a hairstyle of braids and seemingly never to be untied. "Allow me to show you to the king and prince." The girl looked no older than thirteen.

"Thank you," Mirajane softly said to the girl, being gentle to not scare the poor thing. The girl stood and led her inside the castle. Mirajane's servants followed her with silent steps. Behind them, Mirajane could hear the man fall in behind them. Her eyes flickered to the man. He had black hair and a scowl chiseled into his features. A scar above his brow made him look even harder. He seemed like the age to marry. She noticed he was a warrior and not a servant. He had the family crest on his jerkin and a sword at his hip. A squire and not a knight, for he had no helmet, armor or longsword. He had a mere court rapier and a thick wool outfit that Mirajane knew had a lining of chain mail. She recalled seeing the squires changing in their small quarters when she would curiously peek as a child. He seemed too old to be such low ranks.

When she lost her need to stare at him, she noticed the gates slowly drawing shut. Her heart sank and her mind whispered to her a passing thought: _you're more shut in than safe._

Edwardson stared out the window of the throne room, The window was placed for the purpose of watching knights train. He saw the nimblest knight train, beating one after another in fencing. It was odd to see knights train with swords they had been accustomed to using as young boys.

The prince rubbed the sweat from his brow, recalling being in that training ground himself moments ago. He looked down at his roughened hands. They were not the soft palms he remembered having as a young boy who felt no crippling obligations. They were also not the rough hands of a king who had dedicated himself to the people. All in all, he wondered why he was training like a knight who came from serf class when he was the highest of noble ranking. The thoughts he shoved away were like temptations of a devil, clawing, and things to never consider as a man of himself. He was not himself. He was the people's man. Though, he knew the things he groaned and writhed at were things that his sister would happily take. At least he was not as restricted, she would point. The shrew had a point and he knew that.

Edward spoke not a word to his son. He merely sat at his throne, messing with the rings on his fingers. It was common for him to do this while annoyed. It spun like a wheel due to the skin being worn smooth by his habit.

Edwardson turned around upon the loud click of the doors. He hid his disinterest. He watched the bronze doors open slowly, and he wondered for a brief moment what this woman would be like. He first caught sight of white hair and started to draw his lips back in a grimace, wondering if he had been proposed to betroth himself to a widow or an unmarried hag. Though, he barely twitched his lips back before he caught a glimpse of a youthful face. Her skin was fair, the only touches of color on her cheeks to keep her from looking like she was blood-drained. All women he met had light skin, hardly touched by the sun since they were not workers wasting away in the sun. He noticed the other splash of color was her pink lips. He saw the two full lines move as the woman spoke, the Cupid's bow of her lips drawing back as she did so; he assumed those words were like straw and not strong bolts firing from that bow. Most women he met had dull tongues that shot no deadly strikes. He had yet to meet a sharp tongue that fired with deadly words to pierce and steal his heart. Well, the only sharp tongue was his sister, and he was fortunate to know his father did not see her as an option.

He knew that Mirajane spoke, but the words never reached his once he looked into her eyes. His heart leaped like a playful boy across a puddle. The source of emotion made him deaf at this moment. Those eyes were the finest color he had seen. It made him want to proceed and he pushed all blurriness from his mind to listen.

Mirajane merely studied the prince. She noted his odd hair color; a scarlet red, the tips darkened to a burgundy by what she assumed was sweat. He seemed to have hardly cleaned up for her, while she was told to look her very best. She smiled through her annoyance and lowered from his sweaty hair to nose and cheeks. They had a splatter of freckles on the and a single dimple on the left cheek, making a divot when his lips twitched.

He spoke not a word, so she took the first move. She curtsied and greeted him with the words, "it's an honor to meet you, Prince Edwardson." He remained silent, his hazel eyes twitching as he gazed up and down. His head was bent down, and since he towered over her like a tree to a sapling, she knew he was looking down at her. He looked long, like a huntsman picking a pup to be his next prized hunting dog.

Time ticked by, it taking the king clearing his throat to get Edwardson to speak. The young man jumped like a kitten and blushed slightly. "Princess Mirajane…the honor is all mine," he managed to utter calmly. He bowed and took her hand, planting a soft kiss on the smooth skin. Mirajane felt as if his skin would tear hers as the rough pad of his thumb took a curious stroke at her knuckles.

"Just come from training?" Mirajane questioned, wanting to make conversation.

Edwardson straightened his back, returning to towering over her. "Yes. I am dearly sorry for being so violent to the nose." He pushed back his hair, pushing the loose curls from his forehead.

"Not a problem." Mirajane looked at the king. "My parents have sent me with a gift." With a small clap of her hands, her servant Jenny walked over. She handed a gift wrapped in silk to the king. On her way back to her place, she smiled at the prince, not a kind acknowledgment, but one promising desire. Mirajane had become accustomed to the woman doing so. She never dared to tell it to her parents what the servant did with many a man. The princess gauged the prince's reactions. He looked unsurprised and bored. She assumed a man so dearly wanted would take advantage of all the free love. Well, not love. Love is innocent. Lust is…sinful. Was Jenny not the woman he would sin with? Preposterous! Almost every man wanted the woman.

Edwardson turned his attention to his father as he unwrapped the gift. It was something that had happened every time a princess or prince arrived for one of the twins. They gave gifts to his father, trying to maybe help things be ruled in their favor. Edward extracted a wool cloak. The clip on it was pure gold, shining brightly, contrasting against the field of black that was the cloak itself. It was simple but well-made. It would be of great use come winter.

Mirajane's throat went dry as the king stared with disinterest. At the article of clothing. "I think it'll netter suit one of the twins."

"Twins?" Mirajane questioned.

"Oh, you don't know," Edwardson realized. He looked at his father. "I'm going to give the princess a tour of the castle. He looked at the servants and guards behind Mirajane. "Alone." He steps out, the muffled click of Mirajane's heels on the carpeted floors filling the settling silence. He got the end of the hall before speaking to Mirajane. "My sister is usually kept in the shadows, for reasons of the rules she breaks. Only those who enter the castle with invitation know and no one discloses the information of her." He paused and looked down at her. "Got that?"

Mirajane nodded quickly. "What rules she has broken?"

He did something that was worse than just saying it. He laughed, "that is for you to find out another day. You must see her to believe what I could tell you."

* * *

 **And there we go. And until next time, remember to review and follow.**

 **-He Fell For Fiction**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to get the next chapter up quickly, saying the story isn't much since the girls haven't really met yet. The break is because when I wrote the third chapter on paper, I didn't realize it was a thousand words, so I mashed the fourth chapter into this one so that it was a reasonably sized chapter and did not drag it out.**

* * *

The halls were dim as the sun began to set, forcing the pair of possible lovers to submit and finally allow a servant to follow them with a candle lantern. The servant was introduced as a boy named Romeo. He blushed upon seeing Mirajane. She noticed a bruise on his cheek as if the boy had been slapped across the face.

"You should know the rest of the staff," Edwardson told her. She turned her head to look at him and not Romeo. "At least those who'll you will be face to face with often during your stay." He adjusted the clip of his cloak, unclicking it and laying it over her shoulders. "I have to warn you, the castle is cold at night."

"Hm?" Mirajane arched an eyebrow. She stroked her fingers over the wool. It felt scratchy against her soft skin,

"Let's start with the dress. She has been my sister's for years, and she'll be a good servant to you." He knocked on a door, the hollowness of it making it ring like a bell. _Who would use metal on an interior door?_ Mirajane thought. She watched as a woman with light brown hair step out. She wore a green dress with the family crest over her bosom. She had on glasses, a rarity. They drew Mirajane to notice the woman's eyes sooner. They were green with a ring of gold on the outside. The woman made eye contact with Mirajane so fast that the princess felt frozen like a stone statue on the spot, shocked at the blatant disrespect shown to do so.

"What do you need, your majesty?" The woman raised her gaze up to Edwardson. Her voice was sharp even if she meant to sound soft and submissive.

"I wish to introduce the princess to those who will be part of her everyday life," Edwardson explained. His voice was kind, asking and not ordering.

"As you wish, sir," she sighed. She adjusted her glasses and looked at Mirajane. "Princess, my name is Evergreen, I replaced the shrew's dead dresser."

"Hold thy tongue there!" Edwardson cried.

"I mean, the king's daughter. Have you met her?" Evergreen plastered on a pleasant smile, her eyes scorching with anything but pleasantries when she spoke of the princess she had served for years.

"I can't say I have. Is she really so loudly spoken?" Mirajane looked at the three near her. Romeo nodded slightly, not being a spoken boy.

"Loudly spoken? You're too sweet! She's a man in attitude. If I wasn't the once who dresses her, I'd swear she possessed a hidden sword one uses to prick—"

"Hush!" Edwardson snapped. He shooed her back into her room, having had enough of her slander. He sauntered off.

"What did she mean?"

"Just ill-speaking because of Erza's…attributes. You'll know when you meet her." He smiled slightly, though he knew there was little reason to be happy of this topic. Hardly anyone understood his dear sister.

"Can't wait," Mirajane lied.

"Let's go to the library next. Somewhere you can find ways to pass the days." He sped up. "The librarian should still be there!" He had a spring in his step as they winded through the halls to get to the room.

"Do you enjoy spending your time there?" She questioned, noticing his behavior.

"Yes. My mother sparked my love of reading. Everywhere we went, she had a book to read or a story to tell."

"Josette sounds lovely." She saw his smile droop slightly at his mother's name.

"She is." He paused, taking a moment to process his errors. "She was."

He brushed away the situation by throwing open the only wooden doors in the castle. "Levitna!" He hollered, scaring a small woman and causing her to fall from the ladder she was on.

"Princes Edwardson!" The woman scrambled and picked up the fallen books. "Have you already finished _The Comedy of Errors_?"

"No, it's hardly cracked. Like an egg wrapped in silk," he laughed. "I wished to see you and introduce you to our guest."

"I've heard! The princess." The woman grabbed her dropped glasses—Mira was surprised to see another person wearing glasses—and ran over to her. "It's an honor to meet you."

Mirajane looked down, having to do so for the first time in order to talk to someone else. "Nice to meet you as well, What is your name?"

"It's Levitna, but I usually am addressed as Levy." She pushed her hair back to slip her glasses back on. "I practically sleep here, for Edwardson always comes at any hour. So, at any time you can come here, I'll be around to help."

"I'll remember that," Mirajane smiled at her. "Does Edwardson often read play scripts?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't read all of the plays in existence by now," Levy joked.

"In this age? Impossible!" He placed his hand over his heart. "I'd die if that was an issue!"

Erza looked up from her book, hearing the events that were transpiring. Her fingers twitched against the leather cover as she thought, contemplating either to hide or to introduce herself. She got up and peered through the gaps of the books on a shelf. She was hidden in the darkness after blowing out her candle. She faintly saw Levy and Edwardson. She scanned the low warm light to lay eyes on the princess. Her breath caught in her throat, causing her to almost choke. She wove through bookcases, smoothly moving like a spirit, and peered at the woman. Erza's fingers trembled and her heart rate sped up like it did around other women. She did not know why she had these reactions, but they left her head buzzing. _She looks soft_. Erza licked her lips and swallowed, her throat feeling dry. Every princess but her kept themselves pale and smooth like stones yet soft like silk. Every princess who was flawless made Erza look at her roughened and scarred body. Their perfume that wafted off them as they passed Erza made her notice the fact she smelled of steel and sweat. Their gentle smiles made Erza stare into her mirror, watching her sure smirk flash at her; any smile she made was tense and creepy.

"Well, I should turn in," Mirajane told Edwardson. Her voice was sweet and her tone held no malice. Erza could sense the girl's sweetness from her voice. The girl's voice was smooth and the little laugh she punctuated her departure with made Erza feel like snickering. It seemed all so perfect. It was probably a routine the girl put forth. Not every princess was per say sweet. A pretty face does not equal a beautiful soul. Princesses are either good people or good actors. _Who are you, Mirajane?_ Erza silently mused as she heard Mirajane's steps die and be cut off as the door drew shut.

* * *

When Mirajane was six, she was forced to sit in on a court meeting. She had always found those times as the dullest thing she could be put through. She wondered how the adults did not bore them to death. Yet as she blindly wandered through the castle, she longed for those awful days of court. She found that Edwardson had a busy schedule of learning, meetings in his own court, and training.

Her feet dragged as she walked. She had troubles sleeping away from home. She missed the scenes of the perfumes sprayed over the castle and the aroma of dewy earth outside her chamber window that she kept cracked, only closing it when snow fell. She was dazed by exhaustion. By the time she snapped back into it, her feet had carried her to the library.

She slowly pushed the door open. She blinked to clear her mind and gather her bearings. Her eyes eventually coasted over the room and found the small librarian. Mirajane smiled softly. She loved to read, it being her only time burning in the activity in the day. She would try to sneak books into court meetings.

Levy smiled at her once she noticed the princess had walked in. "Princess Mirajane!" She cried and climbed down from stocking books on a high shelf.

"You can just call me Mira," the princess told her.

"As you wish…Mira," Levy smiled nervously. No royalty ever asked to be casually addressed.

Mira smiled sweetly. "Do you mind if I spend my time here"

"Oh no, not at all." Levy ran over to her. "What interests you today?"

"Adventure stories. What do you have?" Mira walked to the closest bookshelf.

"Well, I've organized the stories by genre and by the titles." Levy lead her to the back of the library. "Usually, the visiting princesses show interest in romance."

"I want a quest story where there's glory and not love," Mirajane explained. Her mother read her the type of books when she was a child.

"You're like the mistress," Levy told her. She pulled a book from the case of adventure stories.

"Mistress?" Mira quirked an eyebrow.

"That's what I call princess Erza."

"I see," Mirajane smiled, amused by it. Who would be called a mistress? It's an arbitrary title for someone of royal class.

"Odd for a princess to adopt such a title, I know. But she is the closest thing to the woman of the kingdom as of now." Levy switched books around, telling that they had been rearranged. Erza must have snuck in the night before.

"Yes, I heard of the late Queen Josette." Mira skimmed through the book Levy suggested to her. "you ever met her?"

"She insisted on Erza being educated past twelve and on more than domestic duties. Erza is…her only difference is a cave and not a snake."

Mira blinked. "Snake…and…cave?"

Levy blushed and laughed. "If isn't something to worry about until your wedding night!"

Mira squinted, but soon her eyes went from crescents to full moons as it registered. "Oh! Levitna!"Her cheeks burned like the beating sun and looked as if said star has kissed her pale face.

"Everyone sees a masculinity in Erza." Levy pushed up her glasses.

"I've noticed! But why? I haven't even seen the girl."

"She's always off doing something." Levy walked off. She knew Mirajane followed by the clicks of her shoes.

"Why isn't she married by now?"

"She has never been chosen." Levy looked back at Mira. "And Edwardson has yet to pick. He loses interest quickly, Mira."

"What does it take to spark his interest?"

"Look to see who he is. Help him be who he is. Be the binding to his book." Levy disappeared to do work.

Mirajane spent her time reading and looking out the window of the library. She could see the training going on. What caught her eye was a helmet wearing knight who stood in front of a group of squires. The squires varied in height and build. She could see a hard-looking one with caramel colored skin and blood red eyes. He gnawed absently at his armored glove. Mira was surprised his teeth did not shatter. A few rows back she saw the squire that shadowed her when she first arrived. He had his jerkin clutched in his fist, his doublet at his boots and he wore nothing but his knickers and the linen shirt below his two coats.

Mirajane shut her book as she noticed the sun start to lowering from its highest point. She made her way to the training grounds to maybe see Edwardson train.

The grounds smelled like blood and sweat. The air was filled with shouted orders, clattering swords and whizzing arrows who stopped cutting the air once they embedded themselves in burlap targets.

The knight she saw that had stood in front of the squires came into her vision. They dueled with different knights. It looked like that the victor fought the next person in the line. The helmeted knight seemed to stay in the fight. She saw a flash of scarlet red hair peeking out from the helmet. She only knew it to be Edwardson's hair color. She watched from a safe distance as he fought. He moved quicker than any fighter and each strike with the training sword was calculated. He parried each hit that came at him, but he usually hit first. He hardly to take a defensive approach when fighting, for he did not have to. If he had been beaten to the first strike, he parried and tried to get back on top again. The knights fought to no avail against him.

Once he had claimed his final victory Mirajane could not help but applaud his skills. She smiled when he walked over after setting down his sword. The helmet game off with a quick pull and Mirajane lost her smile. She saw the feminine face and knew that this was not Edwardson.

It was his sister, Princess Erza.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is late and shorter than other chapters (I set a goal of the minimum word count for each story chapter. For Unethical it's 3 to 4 thousand. I've Known you has a 1,000 minimum. This one had 2,000, though this chapter is short by about four hundred words. I'm sorry, I've been blocked and depressed due to some personal stuff. I wanted to knock out a chapter so people knew that this story wasn't dead. I want to finish it. I have an outline I made almost a year ago (puts this story at around 15-20 chapters) that I powered through making because this story is hard to write for, but I really wanted to do it. Here it is. I'm off to work on other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mirajane trembled as she stared at sharp eyes. Erza just glared back. "Oh…you're Erza, aren't you?" Mirajane squeaked.

"Yeah, and you're Mirajane." Erza undid the straps on her armored gloves and pulled them off. She placed them on a table where she had discarded her helmet. "You thought I was Edwardson, didn't you?" Erza looked at the other woman, watching her only be able to dumbly nod. "Well, he's still with the tutor. I usually finish my studies before he does."

Erza walked back in and Mirajane followed like a puppy. "You train with the knights?"

"No. I train them." Erza stopped and held her arms out as servants helped her remove her armor. She then made her way to her room, adjusting her tunic and pantaloons.

"Does Edwardson do the same?"

Erza stopped so abruptly that Mira ended up running into her. Her nose collided into the place between Erza's shoulder blades. She could smell the steel, dirt and sweat on Erza's skin. She backed away quickly and scrunched up her nose. She heard Erza chuckle. "He trains with them."

"You're above the crowned prince in rank?" Mirajane had no way to process this. She was so used to seeing women take a submissive and domestic role.

"He has no interest in fighting. He's a scholar and not a warrior." Erza wove through the complex halls quicker than a slinking cat on the hunt. Mira stumbled after like a curious pup.

"I picture you would be engaged and out of the castle by now. I mean, you're almost the age of twenty!" Mirajane squeaked out a bit too loudly as she almost ran into Erza again. This woman made her a bit angry and nervous for some reason. She was still humiliated by seeing this woman a man. Maybe the gossip was true. But the woman was just too…beautiful. Her eyes were darker than Edwardson's, daring anyone to look into them. Her hair seemed so much more fitting. Edwardson's hair stuck out and made him look like a little boy who should have been running around town playing soldier. Erza looked like a woman men went to wars over.

They made it to Erza's chambers. Mira stood as the woman disappeared behind the changing partition. Evergreen was already waiting in the room. "I don't have that on my mind right now," Erza called to her. Her voice did not strain at all as she spoke, indicating a corset was not placed on her. "And the men my father has brought me to, usually see me as a woman not to wed. I rather be a shrew than a man's trinket." Evergreen peeked at Mirajane, her eyes freezing her in place as they gave the message, _I told you I was right._

"That's a pretty curt way of describing marriage..."Mirajane mumbled. _Not Incorrect_ , she mused to herself.

"It's what I see as the truth." Erza stepped out. She wore a deep blue dress. She saw there was no corset, but the woman stil had the desired curve that one could easily find purchase with their hands. They just made someone want to pull her close during a dance under the star. The sleeves ended at her elbows and Mira saw the scars on the woman's arms from years of training. Parrying at close quarters without gear must have cost her those injuries. The skirt fell just at her ankles. She was sure if it touched the ground, the woman's grace would make her seem to float as she moved. The dress was simply velvet. It was elegant. He hair was in a neat braid with hairpins in. They looked sharper than the one Mirajane had in her hair. Like she could maim someone with it. Was that her intention? Part of her wondered if maybe that dress his a dagger in the garter.

"Do you hide weapons on your person?" Mirajane's gaze fell below the woman's hips. She knew it was greatly rude, but she let her curiosity take over her courtesy numerous times already with Erza.

"Heh, no one usually guesses that." Erza chuckled, her voice hardly feminine, but still entrancing. She lifted her skirt slightly-Mirajane warmed for an unknown reason at the flash of smooth skin-and extracted a dagger tucked into a leather sheath strapped to her left. The handle was made of ivory and had inlays of silver in it that depicted the wheat fields of Fairy Tail that surrounded the outskirts. The blade was probably the length of from Mirajane's thumb to her index finger's tip, if not shorter. Still, Mirajane felt that Erza could make a sharp shaving of metal deadly if she so desired. "How did you figure it?"

"You seem driven towards a goal of prosperity and protection of yourself and others. No one with such ambition would go only armed with a sharp tongue and their own determinations. They would be smart enough to know they need real sharp silver over silver tongue. Though hardly anyone forges blades from silver..."Mirajane looked into Erza's eyes.

"Yes, quite true," Erza mused. She put the blade back in its place. She had a pretty dull tone, only modifying it to be condescending to Mirajane. Mirajane felt almost like a child when the woman let her voice rise a bit and come out smoother. Though her mother never talked to her like that. Not even teachers or nannies talked like so. Erza just held that tone so naturally. She sounded rude and like she was unsurprised even more than she already was.

"Will you ever marry?"

"All women marry. I have to be queen somewhere. My brother will get the kingdom when my father dies. He'll have a queen and I become a different king's queen. Hopefully not one of that brute cousin of mine." She did not sound too enthused about it. Her faced turned at the mention of her cousin. Mirajane knew the man and kingdom. Raven Tail. It was a divided family and it would seem that a marriage could fix the family. "I like to think that my father has allowed me my freedom because he knows that it benefits him to have me here instead of a different kingdom and starting a family with a man he picked for me." Her face softened and she looked at Mirajane. That moment Mirajane felt slightly equal, even though the words spoke said otherwise. She was just a princess; Erza was a warrior who could lead men like the French maiden that was on trial for witchcraft. It made Mirajane question that if that was what a woman had to do to gain power, or it was just a way for a country to justify their defeats against a peasant girl led by her faith and a sense of pride for her kingdom.

"Where did you learn to be such a fighter?" Mirajane looked onto her curiously.

"I learned what my brother learned; it's what my mother wanted, and my father hardly said no to his queen. I guess I retained it better than Edwardson did."

"If he's not a warrior, why would your father make him king of a kingdom known for its strong army?"

Erza shrugged. "My father is mainly a traditional man. Where I am was because of my mother's influences and my father realizing that such things benefitted him in the long run."

"Your mother died when you were children...how long have you been training?"

"Eh, about twelve years." Erza shrugged and walked back out. Mirajane silently followed. Erza kept looking at her. Why did this girl even follow? Was she so bored with this place?

"That's a long time."

"I guess. Without such dedication, I would not be the woman I am. My fighting comes before love and marriage. I have the vow to protect Fairy Tail, as it is my kingdom. Marriage isn't the only way a princess can help her kingdom. When the world learns that, girls won't be seen as soft ornaments." Erza stared at Mirajane for a moment. The woman was soft. She was unique. She probably fit what a princess should be more that Erza could be. Erza knew people saw her as masculine presence.

Mirajane glared and brushed past Erza to leave. An ornament! She wanted to slap the next thought from the woman's mind before it could be put into the world.

Erza went silent when she felt a soft hand accidentally touch her arm. It was like a silk scarf dragged across the skin to her as the woman left.

Erza straightened her back and walked off. She had to speak to her father about those three squires who cause ruckus. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. She saw them as good men, but loose cannons she knew her father would have never taken on if it weren't for her. She adopted what her grandfather and mother taught. She knew that people were more than a first impression.

She had a feeling that Mirajane wasn't taught the same thing. Her first impression was not what someone wanted of a future family member. Nor a friend. Or...well, anything to live with.


	5. Chapter 5

***Arrives with a chapter after months of not writing* Okay...I have no explanation to why besides writer's block that just recently left me. I came back because I have this written out and I'll be damned if hours of work gets thrown away because I have moved onto new projects (I have an Ao3 account where I wrote a few Legend of Korra stories. I recently marked I've Known you as complete, and Unethical is...something I will have to return to but am struggling on. This one though has an ending I know and have planned. I need and want to work.**

* * *

Mirajane stared across the table. She ate her meals now with the twins. Edwardson and she sat at the heads of the table. The man, no, the boy, was idly spreading preserves over his bread. She moved her head to look upon Erza. The woman was sipping her tea while looking down at reports given to her by the Captain of the Guard.

She seemed to hardly waste a minute. Mirajane had seen her working through private meals, working with guards from early mornings to after the farmers had left the fields. If she wasn't working, she studied or spoke to her father. It seemed she had only wasted Erza's time with their first encounter.

"You'll work yourself to death one day, Erza," Edwardson mused. His twin's head lifted from her work.

"I can't have my head in the sky like some in the castle do, my dear brother, and better to die busy with a mark on the pages than idly waiting for the reaper," Erza retorted lowly. Mirajane tensed, never hearing a woman be so bold. This girl really was a shrew.

"We all mark the pages in different ways," Edwardson calmly replied. He smiled at Mirajane, it dancing lazily over his lips to bring the corners up. "Join us in it for one day?" he asked.

"In what?" Erza put the parchments upon the oak table along with the dainty teacup she had held poised the whole meal. It didn't fit the worn hands. It looked like Erza could crush the cup in an act of anger if she was not careful.

"Mirajane and I are going into town. Why not join us?" He smiled softly, waiting. Mirajane stared down at her hardly touched breakfast, wanting to object but remembering she was taught not to. She wanted to object strongly. She had her moments of fighting back, but she knew she didn't want to come off bad to Edwardson. Her father would not be happy if she returned home without a ring upon her finger. She toyed with the nail on that very finger nervously as she watched the twins. She felt defenseless with words harsh as demons on her tongue.

"You weren't going to tell our father that you planned to leave, did you?" Erza glared at her brother." You know you must at least take two guards into town." She picked the poor small cup back up into her warrior's hands. Mirajane flinched for the small cup as she saw Erza's tight grip along the brim as she brought it to thin lips.

"They draw too much attention," Edwardson moaned.

"How about you accompany in their place? You're better than any knight from what I've seen," Mirajane interjected. She never had tensions with her siblings, but the twins seemed to never really have a moment of quiet. They had some passive aggressive tension between them.

Erza sat back and smirked at the girl at the table. Mirajane reddened under the gaze. The woman's ego must've been stroked. Damn, why did she say that just to make sure Edwardson didn't get in trouble? Erza's presence just bothered Mirajane for some reason. It made her shift in her seat and she had to be careful to not stutter when she addressed her.

"I don't see why not, but let's go. Post haste." Erza stood and left to get herself ready.

Edwardson sat back, looking at Mirajane. She could not tell if she had made him happy or just ruined his whole day.

* * *

The town was lively this afternoon. Erza didn't doubt that. With merchants yelling of them selling their goods and people bustling in the streets, there was hardly any instance of silence. She enjoyed the silence. Without it, she felt crowded; she felt trapped.

She adjusted the bonnet on her head that covered her scarlet locks. She did not want to be seen as royalty when out. Like how she didn't want to be seen as a princess on the battlefield or in meetings. She a woman of high rank who worked hard for what she does, she wasn't just handed being one of the leaders of one of the strongest kingdoms in the world. She was trusted for more than her blood. She worked twice as hard as any man who worked beside her. She trained hours longer, faced more scars, and she looked over every plan tenfold.

She looked at Mirajane. The girl looked sadly off while Edwardson looked up joyously. Edwardson addressed Mirajane and had her look at the beautiful clouds and one that looked like a mandolin. Erza noticed Mirajane had been staring at a child running around with torn and patched garments. The child's cheeks were dirty and his orange hair sticking out wildly from his cap. It should be a wonderful to see a playing child, but Erza knew Mirajane probably saw the side of the boy that was starved and poorly clothed. She deduced that Mirajane was more isolated than herself and had hardly witnessed peasants like the boy. She has probably chalked up that society was idealistic and since the king prospered, every individual did.

Mirajane looked at Edwardson, her mind trying to pull her back. She took Edwardson's hand. His hand was so much bigger than hers, his thick fingers pinching hers slightly. They were callused. Oddly he has one on his ring finger on the top near the nail. Edwardson grinned at her. He had walked to almost every shop and purchased numerous things. One of the purchases was a wooden flute. "You know how to play?" Mirjane asked.

"Yeah, when I was little I was taught at a banquet to play a folk song. It's really quite gay. My father doesn't let me keep instruments," he told her. "I'm always interested in music and literature."

"I love it too. I occupied most my time at home in books. I favored philosophy or folklore of other kingdoms." She smiled at him.

"I am a fool for plays." He moved so he walked backward in front of her. With that Mirajane sensed Erza rejoin her at her side. She hadn't noticed where the woman had gone.

"What do you like most?" Mirajane asked him.

"Literature quite obviously—I feel writing is the most lasting depiction of the world."

"With so many that can't enjoy it?"

"I wish that more could." He adjusted his hat that covered up his hair. Mirajane looked at his profile. His jaw was sharp but still had a curve to it instead of being square. His nose was long but slender. His face didn't grow hair she had noticed, for it gained no shadow like she had seen her father gaining. He truly was childish looking. She knew many women fell for him…but she just saw a boy. A boy with bright eyes and a lot of growing up before coming king.

"It's impossible when it takes private tutors to learn, brother," Erza inquired. "And you yourself have come to resent your tutor teaching you every day."

"I have come to the age where if I desire to learn, I work to teach myself and look to my fellow writers to learning as well." Edwardson looked down at the two women.

Erza scoffed and she yanked her purse from her belt. She turned around and there was a little boy with a small knife. The pouch had a hole in it to pour out coins.

Edwardson looked nervously at Mirajane. Mirajane herself feared how Erza might react to the boy trying to steal from her. The boy turned to run but she grabbed his arm. He cried in fear and some stopped to watch. She opened the strings of her purse and pulled gold coins from it. She pressed them into the young boy's palms and let his arm go. "If you ask, some people may be courteous. Stealing will land you on the rack, darling cherub." She held the purse in her hands as it was no compromised. They walked along.

"I'm surprised. She usually scorns naughty boys. Romeo got a good round of her rage when he snuck into the office and spilled ink over a map." He flinched thinking of it.

"The torch bearer with a fading bruise?" she whispered. She felt a fist clench in rage at the thought of Erza striking such a young child. Her teeth ground like a mortar. She felt a worn hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now. It's what happens. Not uncommon. He learned and she's not cruel. Usually." He sighed. "My sister likes the rules. She may be chaotic about them, but she believes in them."

"That does not justify!" she whispered sharply.

"Mirajane, my dearest courtship, do not act so shrew," he whispered kindly. He let her shoulder go. "She won't be in this kingdom forever, worry not. Time will change and in the castle I shape will know no striking. I do promise you that if you become my queen." He smiled.

Mirajane nodded slightly. It was idealistic. It was bound to happen with some man. Good a man who seems a romantic and man of boy's heart with a scholar's mentality. But an idealistic man really what she needs as she looks upon this world? What is the world really? It is not walls and marble…it's people and varying wealth.

She would one day serve two kingdoms of people. She wanted to know these people. Edwardson tipped them coins their way and purchased from them, but did not analyze. He watched the beauty, not seeing the dirt and grime upon them. The sallowness of their faces is written deeper than any tangible pen could create. Their clothing hemmed over and over, dark colors to be reused. She knew Edwardson adorned a piece of white every day that hardly stayed so pure and then became replaced by newly threaded linens.

They got back to the castle before dinner. Erza and Edwardson had emptied their purses. Erza walked into her room empty handed. Servants took Edwardson things to his room. It was mainly books and small trinkets like a new clip for his cloak and rings. His flute let out a high voice as he danced through the halls. She followed on her way to the library.

She passed Erza's office and heard inside the clicking of a pen tip against a paper, and scattered curses she would never picture to come from a princess' mouth.

* * *

Erza wrote in her diary as she sat alone in her office. It was silent because all left her alone when she was in her office unless she had led them into there. No one questioned what she did, for all presumed it was a note to a general or guard that was being scrawled out quickly with scattered murmurs.

 _I feel I may have gone insane. I close my eyes and I saw snow white skin and blue eyes. I've encountered many knights and squires like this. Gray himself should be tan from his less than noble heritage but is thus that description. But the skin is not scarred like his. Not like mine. It is pure as silk and I wish I could know if it were just as soft._

 _I move to touch but wake up in my bed. The silk of the sheets is usually soft against me, but is it as soft as the skin that drifts into my dreams like a leaf through the wind?_

 _The days are still long. I get more done fortunately and find myself in the library's corner more when the dreams approach. I don't always want to see blue; like how my men have probably come to fear scarlet because of myself and not the color of life they pour from enemy's bodies that pale._

 _The princess comes to over a week here. I don't know if either of them has become taken to each other. All I feel she has done is bore herself to tears and indulge Edwardson's ridiculous desires I'm sure he will surface to her. I know he will woo her sometime soon. He has the turn of phrase to work any woman into his bed. The honor of the kingdom remains because thank the God above, he has no interest in doing so. He rather writes like he is the monk legends tell who promised to write the knowledge of the world in a night for the exchange of his life._

 _It's a curious courtship. I await to see what happens._

She dated it and muttered. "It's a damn sight to see them dance." She locked away the book. She had some secrets she never wanted to be read by a nosy maid.


End file.
